A Date With Disater ::
by Sailorprinzess
Summary: ~Finished~- Gene and Melfina went out on a date, but Harry and Ron have a plan to mess up thir happiness... When Melfina is captured, will Gene be able to save her? -Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter One: The Date

***Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star... I finally wrote another OLS fan fic! I hope you like it! And please review!  
  
*A Date with Disaster*  
  
Chapter One  
  
Melfina stood in front of the mirror, wearing a long black dress. Tonight was the night Gene was taking her to a fancy restaurant. She loved the feeling of the satin rubbing against her body and she hoped Gene would too. She loved Gene as much as the stars in the sky and tonight she was going to tell him. She wondered what he would say and how he would act after she told him.  
  
"Melfina," Jim said, standing in her doorway. "Wow, you look great."  
  
She blushed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She could hardly recognize herself under the dress and all that makeup. It was like she was a new person. "Thank you," she replied.  
  
"Anyway, Gene said he would met you at the restaurant, since he as busy with something else," he said. "But, I'll give you a ride when you're ready."  
  
"Oh, ok," she said. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," he said and walked away.  
  
She ran her fingers through her hair and spun around. She was ready. She walked out of the room and found Jim, reviewing jobs they were offered on the computer.  
  
"I'm ready, Jim," she said.  
  
"Ok," he said, and turned off the computer. "Let's go."  
  
She nodded and followed him out to the hover car. He opened the door for her and she slipped inside. He got in the driver's seat and drove off. Her heart pounded against her chest and her stomach was filled with energetic butterflies. She was excited and nervous all at the same time. She took a deep breath and felt as the wind blew through her hair. She felt like a human girl. Not once did she ever wear a dress or makeup until now. She felt special and that made her really happy.  
  
They arrived at the restaurant and Jim opened her door for her. "Thank you, Jim," she said, and kissed his cheek. "I will see you later."  
  
Jim blushed and scratched his head. "Your welcome," he said. "Have fun."  
  
She smiled and walked up to the entrance. The doormen opened the doors and she walked inside. Inside, classical music was playing and she could her people talking. She was surprised Gene knew this place, because he usually goes to the bar or to a fast food place. But all in all, that was who Gene was. He wasn't the classy, wealthy, or the refined type, he was his own type. That was what Melfina loved most of all. She loved how Gene didn't care what other people thought about him or that he wasn't like other people. But that was what Gene unique and lovable.  
  
"May I help you?" The hostess asked, standing at the podium.  
  
"I'm meeting someone here, but I don't know if he came yet." Melfina replied.  
  
"What's his name?" she asked.  
  
But Melfina ignored her; she was too busy staring at Gene. He sat at a table in the middle of the restaurant. He saw her and he stared at her like she was a goddess. She smiled and walked past the hostess and walked to him. For that moment, everyone disappeared and it was only her and Gene.   
  
She sat down at the table and their eyes were locked.   
  
"Melfina, you look so beautiful," he said, his eyes looking her up and down.  
  
"Thank you," she said, and blushed. "You look very handsome."  
  
"Don't I always?" He said.  
  
He wore black pants and a black coat over a white shirt. Melfina thought he looked like the prince she was waiting for. But then, he already was.  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "Gene, I have to tell you something."  
  
"Ok, shoot." He said, and sipped his wine.  
  
She looked down and took a deep breath. She tried to build up enough courage to tell him. "I love you," she replied.  
  
He stared at her and smiled. "Melfina," he said. "I love you, too."  
  
"Really? You do?" She asked.  
  
He nodded and reached across the table and held her hand. She stared into his eyes and blushed. He looked at her as if she was the only other person in the world. And Melfina loved that.  
  
On the other side of the restaurant…  
  
"Did I ever tell you how much I hate that moron, Gene Starwind?" Harry asked, clenching his fists.  
  
"Plenty of times," Ron said, and sipped his wine.  
  
"Well, now I hate him more than ever! What does Melfina see in him anyway?" He asked.  
  
"I don't see how anyone would like him," he replied. "I think you should put your plans to work, Harry."  
  
"I will when she's away from him," he said, and starred at her. "Ron, do you think I can get her to like me?"  
  
Ron nodded and smiled. "Yes, brother." He replied. "I really think so."  
  
"Excellent." Harry said, and grinned at her. "Melfina, you'll soon be mine and only mine."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please Review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter Two: Android Knapped

***Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star... Hi everyone! I finally got time to write this, so I hope you like it and I hope you like the story so far! Please Review!  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Melfina and Gene didn't take their eyes off each other the whole night. It was like they were soul mates that were searching for each other and now that they did, they will never let go of each other.  
  
"Melfina," Gene whispered. "I had a wonderful time."  
  
She smiled and felt the cool breeze blow around them. "I did too," she replied, and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
They were at the bridge, staring at the stars above. She closed her eyes and felt Gene's warmth surrounding her. She wished they could last like this forever. But, she knew that the sun would soon rise and take away their night sky with the stars and the moon. But then, the sun was for their taking so it won't be so bad after all.  
  
"Gene, I want you to come with me," she said, and pulled him along.  
  
"Are you sure, Melfina?" He asked, as she pulled him to her room.  
  
"Positive," she replied, and smiled back at him.   
  
She stopped at the door to her room and turned to Gene. He smiled and then leaned in to kiss her. His tongue separated her lips and she slipped away to pure bliss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his body. She heard his hand searching for the doorknob and then the door swung open. They broke off and walked inside. Nervousness filled her body and her heart bet close to her chest.  
  
"Gene, wait here," she said, and walked across the room to the bathroom door. She turned back to him and smiled. "I'll be right back."   
  
"Alright," he said, and sat down on the bed.  
  
She walked inside and closed the door. She ran the cool water and splashed water on her face. She looked at her dripping reflection in the mirror. She smiled and wiped her face with a towel. "Why am I so nervous?" She asked herself, and turned off the water. When she looked back up in the mirror, she saw a person with a black mask on, standing behind her. She turned around to see that if she was just seeing things, but she wasn't, someone was really behind her. Before she could scream, the guy placed a towel over her mouth with some kind of drug on it to make her pass out. Her body collapsed in his arms and he took her back out the window and threw her in a car and drove away.  
  
About ten minutes later…  
  
Gene lied on the bed, waiting for her to come out, but she never did. "Melfina, are you ok in there?" He asked, but no answer. He climbed off the bed and went up to the door. He knocked on the door a couple times, but still no answer. "Melfina? Are you alright?" He asked, and put his hand on the doorknob. "Melfina, I'm coming in." He opened the door to see no one. He looked in the tub and she wasn't there. Then he noticed the open window. He looked out the window, but saw no sign of Melfina. He ran out of the room and into the main control room where Aisha and Jim sat.  
  
"Aisha, Jim, did you see Melfina?" He asked.  
  
"No," they both said, and looked at him strangely.  
  
"What, didn't she like your equipment?" Jim asked, and laughed.  
  
"That's not it. And if I wasn't so busy right now, you would be dead from that remark." Gene said. "Now, help me look for Melfina."  
  
"Ok," Jim said. "I'll help."  
  
"Me too," Aisha said, and leaped to her feet.  
  
In an abandoned warehouse…  
  
Melfina's eyes fluttered open and she screamed. She was in some big building with lots of boxes. The only sound was the huge fan that was behind her and her voice echoing through it. She was scared and alone. She wished Gene was here to save her, but he had no idea where she was. She tried to move her legs, but they were tied to the chair she was sitting on and her hands were tied behind her back. Her tears watered and her heart broke.   
  
"Melfina, don't cry," a voice said behind her. "Your too pretty to cry."  
  
She wanted to turn around, but she couldn't. She was too frightened to know who was standing behind her.   
  
"Don't be scared, I'd never hurt you," the voice said, but closer this time.  
  
"I don't believe you," she replied, as the tears rolled down her face.  
  
"Why do you say that?" The voice asked.  
  
"Because, you're hurting me now," she shouted. "You are hurting me by keeping me here!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Melfina. But if I didn't keep you tied up, you would just run away from me and I would hate that."  
  
"Show yourself, you coward," she said, with anger scratching her voice.  
  
"Alright," the voice said, and walked towards her.  
  
The footsteps came closer and closer and Melfina grew more and more frightened. She closed her eyes and felt the person standing in front of her.  
  
"Open your eyes, Melfina."  
  
She hesitated and then opened them. "Harry?"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! 


	3. Chapter Three: Warehouse

***Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star... I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up! I hope you like it! Please Review!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Melfina, why do you speak of me that way?" Harry asked, and placed his hand on her cheek, but she turned her head. "Don't be so mean, Melfina."  
  
She ignored him and stared at the floor. "Gene will come for me, I know he will," she said.  
  
"Sure he will and when he does we will have some fun with him, won't we Ron?" He asked, and turned to the dark corner.  
  
"Of course, brother," Ron said, walking out from the darkness. "And Melfina, you get a front row seat to it."  
  
"I hate you, Harry!" She shouted. "I won't let you hurt Gene! I love him!"   
  
"Sure you do," Harry said, and laughed. "But we will change that."  
  
Melfina stared at him with hatred in her eyes. She turned away and sighed with disgust. She missed Gene and wanted him to be here to rescue her. "Gene," she whispered, and her eyes watered. "Please, save me…"  
  
Back at the ship…  
  
Gene, Jim, Aisha, and Suzuka sat in the main control room, thinking of where Melfina could be.  
  
"Gene, is there anyone you would suspect that would take her?" Suzuka asked.  
  
"Well, there is one person," he replied. "Harry Mcdougal."  
  
"Then that is who took her," Jim said. "He is always trying to take her and he finally succeeded this time."  
  
"By the way, why were you in her room anyway?" Suzuka asked.  
  
Gene blushed and but his gun in the holster. "I think we should go now," he said, changing the subject.  
  
"Awe Gene," Jim teased. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."  
  
"Good, because I don't," he replied.  
  
They walked down the terminal and stopped when a guy dressed in a black cloak and hood, stood at the end of it. Gene placed his hand on his gun and got ready.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.   
  
"Gene Starwind?" The guy asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's me," Gene replied.  
  
"I have a letter for you," he said, and handed it to him. "I think you'll like it."  
  
Gene looked down at the envelope and then looked back up, but the guy wasn't there. "Where did he go?" he asked, but his friends shrugged their shoulders. He looked down and opened it. Inside, there was a piece of paper.  
  
"What does it say, Gene?" Jim asked.  
  
"It says: Gene Starwind,  
We have Melfina and if you want her back, you must come to the address below. But, you must be unarmed and alone. If I see that you didn't follow my directions I will take Melfina away and you'll never see her again.  
-Harry-  
67 North Street, Warehouse District."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Aisha asked.  
  
"I have to go save her," he replied. "Jim, I need you to help with hiding my gun."   
  
Jim nodded and ran back into the ship. Gene slowly followed with his hands balled up in fists. He got to the control room where Jim was rummaging through a box with all sorts of weapons in it.   
  
He pulled out a small handgun and walked over to Gene. "Here, " he said and handed it to him. "I guarantee it won't be found and that it has a good shot."  
  
"Thanks kid," he said, and hid the gun in his pocket.   
  
"Gene, your other gun," Jim said, pointing to the one in his holster. "He will definitely see that one."  
  
"Fine," he said, and pulled it out of the holster and then handed it to him. "Wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck," he replied. "We'll be there to keep watch."  
  
"Alright." He said, and walked off of the terminal. "I'll save you, Melfina."  
  
Back at the warehouse…  
  
"Melfina, it seems your friend has got our message, and I'm sure he will be here very soon." Harry said. "And then we will see who really deserves you."  
  
Tears rolled down her face. "Gene," she murmured. "Please come here soon."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please Review and tell me what you think! 


	4. Chapter Four: Getting Even

***Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star, or the characters... Hi everyone! I finally finished the next chapter! I hope you like it! Please Review!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Gene got into the hover car and drove off. Hatred for Harry raced in veins; it actually made him want to drive faster and faster. All he could think about was Melfina. He wanted her back and he would do anything to get her back.  
  
He arrived at the warehouse and got out of his car. He looked over the worn down building and went to the entrance. He opened the door and saw Melfina, who was tied to a chair and looked like she was alone. He ran towards her and realized she was sleeping.  
  
"Melfina," he whispered, placing his hand on her cheek. "Wake up, Melfina."  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and smile when she saw Gene. "I knew you would come," she said in a soft voice.   
  
"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, he hurt me by bringing me here," she replied, and scanned the abandoned warehouse. "Harry and Ron are surely hiding somewhere in here. So please be careful."  
  
He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I promise I will," he said, and went around to untie her.   
  
Soon, he untied her hands and her feet. She stood up and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I missed you so much," she said, with little tears flowing down her face.   
  
"I missed you too. I'm just glad you're alright," he said.  
  
She held onto him like she was trying to hold onto the world. He was the world to her and no one could ever change that.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Gene Starwind," a voice said. "I welcome you to our little hideout. And I see you've already found Melfina."  
  
They let go of each other and turned to the voice. "Harry," Melfina said, in a trembling voice.   
  
"Melfina my love, come over here," Harry said.  
  
"She will not come anywhere near you," Gene said, holding onto her hand.   
  
"I think she will change her mind about that, Gene," he said, and held up a gun and pointed it towards Gene. "Now, what do you say, Melfina?"  
  
She took a deep breath and looked up at Gene. "I'm sorry," she whispered, and began to walk towards Harry.  
  
"Melfina, don't," Gene said, but she kept on walking.  
  
Harry grabbed her arm and kept the gun steady, aiming at him. "I see you finally lost," he remarked. He turned and started to walk with her.  
  
Gene quickly lifted his gun and pointed it to the back of Harry. "Don't move," he said, and clicked the gun.  
  
"No Gene, you don't move," he said, and turned around. He had the gun pointed to Melfina's back.  
  
Gene looked into her eyes and lowered his gun. He couldn't risk her getting hurt. He dropped the gun and kicked it to the side. "Melfina, I'm sorry," he said, and stared at her.   
  
She looked at him with tears drowning her eyes. "Gene, I love you," she said, and closed her eyes. She could feel he gun pressing to the middle of her back. She knew she had to do something. She took one look at Gene and took a deep breath. She turned to Harry and quickly pushed the gun away. She punched him and then grabbed the gun from his hand. She backed away and held the gun to her side. "I'm sorry," she said, and turned to Gene, who was held back by Ron.  
  
"Melfina, I never knew that you were so aggressive," Ron said. "Did you, Gene?"  
  
Gene gave him a mean look and then looked back at Melfina. "Run, Melfina," he said. "Get away from here!"  
  
She shook her head and swallowed. "I can't leave you, Gene," she said. "I won't leave you."  
  
"She is as brave as you," Ron said to Gene. "Melfina, please drop the gun or I will get rid of your boyfriend here."  
  
She closed her eyes and dropped the gun. "I dropped it, now let him go," she demanded. "Please."  
  
"Courageous and yet so polite," Ron said, and pushed Gene to the ground. "Alright, now that I let go of him, I want you in return. My brother is quite found of you, Melfina and if I let you go, he will be depressed."  
  
"Never," she said.  
  
"Wrong answer," he said, and Harry jumped up behind her and held onto her. "Finally, you've gotten up."  
  
"Gene!" She shouted.  
  
"Let's go," Harry said, and pulled her away into the darkness.  
  
Gene stood up and tried to run after her. "Melfina!" He shouted, but stopped when he heard a gun click behind him.  
  
"I think that would be a bad idea," Ron said, holding up a gun. "Don't move or I'll shoot."  
  
"Leave Melfina out of this," Gene said. "This fight is with me, not her."   
  
"But, you are forgetting about my brother," he said. "He rather like her and I will not ruin that."  
  
The top floor of he warehouse…  
  
Melfina sat on the floor and Harry stood by the door, watching for intruders. She cried in her hands. She wanted to be back with Gene, back in his arms, not here with Harry.   
  
"Don't cry, it will be alright," he assured. "I would never hurt you."  
  
"I don't care," she said. "I don't like you that way, Harry. Don't you understand? I don't love you."  
  
"I can change that," he said. "You will love me in the end."  
  
She turned away and cried even more. Her heart broke into a million pieces in her chest. She looked out the window and noticed the rain poring down. She closed her eyes and wished she could be out there with Gene, but that couldn't happen.  
  
"Hey, psst," a voice echoed.   
  
She looked around the room from where it was coming from and saw the vent. She looked back at Harry, who was concentrating on the hallway, so she moved over, closer to the vent.   
  
"Hello?" she said, looking through the vent.  
  
"Melfina, it's alright," the voice assured. "It's me, Jim."  
  
"Jim, thank God!" She said, with relief.  
  
"Aisha and Suzuka are downstairs to help Gene," he assured. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied, and wiped her tears.  
  
"Don't worry, Melfina," he said. "I'll save you."  
  
She nodded and smiled. "Ok," she said. "Thank you."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please Review and tell me what you think! 


	5. Chapter Five: Deception

***Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or the characters... Hi everyone! I finally finished this chapter and the story! I hope you like it! Please Review! ::runs off to think of another story::  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Melfina, who are you talking to?" Harry asked.  
  
She stood up and walked closer to him. "I was talking to myself actually," she lied, and came closer to him. "I was scolding myself for being so mean to you."  
  
"Oh, really?" he asked, and grinned. "So are you finally going to be mine?"  
  
She swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, of course," she replied. "Harry, I'm sorry."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and she turned him to face the door, while she watched the vent. She saw Jim and motioned for him to come out. As Jim lifted the grate, he made a small noise.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked, and started to turn around.   
  
She knew she had to do something. Then suddenly, a thought came across her mind. Even though, how disgusting the thought was she had to do it. Before her turned, she grabbed his face and kissed him. Her stomach grew sick and her heart wept with tears. She opened her eyes and looked over at Jim, who had a disgusted look on his face and was already out from the vent. He nodded to her and slid under the bed. She broke off and backed away. She felt as if she just cheated on Gene and that made her sick.   
  
"Melfina," he said. "I'm glad you finally came around."  
  
"Yeah," she said, and walked over to the bed. She felt Jim grab her ankle and then looked up at Harry who stared at her seductively. She turned away and stared at the floor.  
  
Downstairs…  
  
Suzuka and Aisha hid behind the steel shelves and watched Gene and Ron. They waited until Ron was further away from Gene to attack.  
  
"Let's go, Suzuka," Aisha whispered.  
  
"Not yet," she replied, and looked back to watch them.  
  
"Gene," Ron said, and backed away from him. "I will make a deal with you."  
  
"I don't make deals," Gene replied.  
  
Ron ignored him and clicked the gun and pointed it to him. "One, you can give me the XGP and I kill you. Two, I can kill you now and I will just take the XGP," he said. "What will it be."   
  
Suddenly, Suzuka came up from behind Ron and put her wooden sword up against his neck. "Drop the damn gun or I will kill you myself," she said, and then the gun fell to the ground.  
  
Aisha ran up in front of him and put her claws up against his stomach. "Don't make any sudden moves," she warned.  
  
"It is going to take a lot more than this to get rid of me," Ron said, and grinned wickedly.   
  
"Gene, go and save Melfina!" Suzuka shouted, and held the wooden sword, closely against Ron's throat.  
  
Gene quickly got up and nodded. "Ok," he said, and grabbed the gun that was a few feet away from him. "Thank you."  
  
"You have no time to be thankful, go!" She shouted.  
  
He quickly ran through the warehouse and up the stairs.  
  
In the room…  
  
"Get off me Harry!" Melfina shouted, as he tried to climb on top of her.  
  
"I thought you loved me, Melfina?" Harry asked.  
  
"Jim!" She shouted.  
  
Jim tried to get out from under the bed, but his feet were caught onto the springs. He tried endlessly to get loose, but he couldn't.  
  
"Who are you calling to?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, please leave me alone!" She shouted, trying to push him off. "Help me, somebody!"  
  
All of a sudden, the door swung open and Gene stood in the doorway. "Get off of her!" He shouted, and held up his gun.  
  
Harry got off of her and stood up. Melfina rolled off the side of the bed. She stood up and ran towards Gene.  
  
"Gene," she said, with tears sliding down her face. "I'm so glad you're here."  
  
He rubbed her back and held her tightly. "I won't let him hurt you anymore," he assured, and looked up at Harry. "I will kill you for every thing you have done."  
  
"I'd like to see you do that, Gene," Harry said, with a smirk.  
  
"Do you think you guys can help me?" Jim asked in a muffled voice.  
  
Melfina flew to the floor and looked under the bed. She saw Jim struggling to get loose. "Give me your hand," she said, reaching for his. With all her strength, she pulled him out from under the bed. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah," Jim replied, and stood up. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you back there, Melfina."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Jim," she said, and hugged him.  
  
"No problem," he replied.  
  
"Just don't tell Gene about what happened before, ok?" She asked, whispering in his ear.  
  
"It's a secret," he assured.  
  
They both stood up and stood next to Gene. He held up his gun and pointed it to Harry.   
  
"Let's go," Gene said, looking at Melfina and Jim.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't be able to kill me, Gene," Harry remarked. "You're getting too soft."  
  
"No, Harry, I'm not," Gene replied. "That is why the next time you try to hurt Melfina or any of my other friends and the next time I see you, I promise that I will kill you."   
  
"Come on, Gene, kill me now," Harry shouted.  
  
"I don't want to waste my time," Gene replied, and turned away from him. "Because unlike you, I have people to share it with."  
  
Gene put his arm around Melfina and they walked out, with Jim trailing behind. Downstairs, Suzuka and Aisha sat on the floor, taking a break.  
  
"You guys, where's Ron?" Gene asked.  
  
They both pointed to other side of room. Ron was there, tied to a metal pole. They smiled and stood up.  
  
"Good work," Gene said, and laughed.   
  
"I didn't want to kill him, since it would please him too much," Suzuka said.  
  
"Same here," Aisha said.  
  
A few days later everything went back to normal. Aisha was still waiting for the Catarl-Catarl to come for her, Suzuka looked for fights, Jim still scolded Gene for spending all the money, and as for Melfina and Gene, things changed for the better. They were always together and never spent a minute away from each other. But, they both knew that their happiness wouldn't always last. Because, Gene knew that Harry would be back, but when he does come, they will be ready.  
  
The End   
  
(I know it's not the best ending and story, but I promise a better one next time!)  
  
Please Review and tell me what you think1! 


End file.
